


The Man and the Serpent

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I’m not actually sure if omi is human here or not, M/M, Serpent Hinata Shouyou, Sexual Tension(?), Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Outside of heavens gates, the man and the serpent sit.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The Man and the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is moved from the [ thread ver ](https://twitter.com/edilyfthaseul/status/1316132370391605248?s=21) on my Twitter and it’s also based on a hqpairquotes tweet!!! Hope you like it!!!

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, right?”

At the sudden declaration, the ever so quiet slithering sound, indiscernible to the average person, halted, the creator of the sound pausing with bated breath. Of course he heard it, this was no average person, after all.

The sounds ceased for a moment but started up once more, the slithering frantic as the creature moved faster and closer to the man. The man simply sat on the windowsill looking out at the distance, waiting, knowing this was going to happen; it’d happened so many times before.

Two moments later and a serpent slinked it’s way onto the balcony, wrapping itself around a support beam and eyeing the man, but the man simply ignored it and continued to stare at the starry and moonlit sky.

A sound came from the serpent, possibly a sigh if it were human but it only sounded like the exhale of an animal then, and the serpent was no longer there, a human man perched on his haunches in its place.

“You know, it’s no fun when you know I’m coming. How am I supposed to scare you if you never scare?” He sounded positively miffed, his voice almost teetering on exasperation & annoyed at the lack of reaction, & the man would’ve laughed at such a familiar voice he’d heard from the serpent many times before if his mind wasn’t preoccupied by other thoughts.

“I wouldn’t know you were coming if you didn’t come so often.”

At that the man-serpent fell silent and that was perfectly fine. Silence had always been a virtue to him after all.

He continued to stare out at the sea of lights before them and tried to ignore the mild tick he felt as the other’s eyes fell on his back.

“Did something happen?” The man-serpent asked cautiously, in fear of stepping in something that shouldn't have been stepped in, and a flare of irritation ran through the man at the trepidation. Caution was something this creature had never exhibited before, and most likely should have in other cases, so why now?

“It’s none of your business,” he bit, but the serpent hardly flinched at his aggression.

Slowly, the serpent crawled towards the man, balanced on the rail with an expertise one could only dream of having, and stopped when he was mere inches from him, examining him with curiosity shimmering in his eyes.

After a moment he smiled, a little dopey, a lot sly, and the man couldn’t help when his eyes flicked to witness the motion.

“When has something not being my business ever stopped me before?”

That pulled a laugh out of the man, a sharp exhale out of his nose that was truthfully hardly a laugh, but it was enough of one that it made the man-serpent smile and the man pushed his face away fondly but also in annoyance at such a bright reaction.

The man-serpent moved away slightly at that, doing a fancy backflip before landing proudly with his arms extended and waiting for applause, but the man ignored him. 

“You’re right, you know,” the man continued, paying no mind to the pout formed on the serpent's lips.

“But maybe you should stay out of things you have nothing to do with. You’d stay out of a lot more trouble that way.”

The serpent made a funny face at that and began doing tricks, balancing his whole body on one arm and the like. He smiled mischievously at the man and the man rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

They sat in silence after that, the serpent continuing his tricks while the man went back to looking at the stars. After the silence became to boring for the serpent, he once again crawled towards the man, only this time pushing it a bit further than he had last time. He smoothly and elegantly trapezes through the man’s arms and sat in between them, each limb bracketing his hips while he looked at him with a pleased smile.

The man had been looking at him but stopped, his head turning to the side as his eyes pretend to find the wall they spotttr interesting, but the serpent knew that was more than indifference. If the man truly didn’t want him there, he would’ve done something about it, after all.

No, by the faint reddening on the man’s ears and cheeks, this was nowhere near indifference.

Always one to push buttons, the seperent leaned into the man’s space, his arms coming to casually loop around his shoulders as he played with his fingers behind the man’s head, and he kept leaning until his mouth was only a breath away from the other’s ear. He felt him tense, ever so slightly, and just like how the slithering wasn’t perceptible to the average person, the slight stiffening was caught by the serpent because just like the man he was not of this world.

“You know, Kiyoomi.” He always loved that name, thought it fit the man perfectly.  _ Sacred servant. _ Even unintentionally, Kiyoomi did always have a way of devoting himself fully to something, or someone.

And the first character, sometimes meaning holy; when the serpent was at the mercy of the other’s hand, he thought God couldn’t have chosen a more perfect name, his touch having holiness course through his entire being, and for once he could pretend he wasn’t some abomination, some curse against god, and the eventual telltale of the fall of an entire species.

“You pride yourself on being this oh so powerful man, solid as a mountain and unmovable by even the Gods.” His hand slowly creeped behind the other’s head, his fingers gently coursing through his hair before they slithered down. Fingernails lightly scratched against his jaw and the smallest sound, a groan in the throat, sounded underneath him.

Further the hand moved, his soft palm dragging down a shoulder, a chest, until they finally made it to the destination he had in mind. His hand framed the man’s waist, his hip, almost the middle of his lower back, and he pulled Kiyoomi into him, his knees squeezing against his sides and the hand that was dangly over his shoulder now gripping at the middle of his back, fingers splayed as the tips pushing into the soft and tough muscle and there it was again, the barely-there tense.

“And yet here you are, puddy in my hands. What would the gods think if they saw you like this, hm? Pliant in the hands of a traitor, an apostate to everything you believe in, everything you stand for?”

He pulled him even closer & reveled in the way a hand flew to the rail to stabilize them.

He made his voice low and deep and dug his fingers into his waist, enough to make it hurt and pull a gasp out of Kiyoomi, & his other hand gripped at his neck to show he was in control.

“What would they say if they knew their  _ sacred servant _ spent his time lying in the grass with the wicked serpent?”

A shudder ran through Kiyoomi and the serpent savored it, licking his lips in excitement. The hand on the rail slowly moved to his waist and pulled him close, the difficulty to distinguish where one started and the other began rising as the man pressed their bodies together, holding the serpent against him.

Their hands began exploring each other, teasing touches running up and down their bodies. and the serpent couldn’t believe that all of this was his. As the Gods intended, Kiyoomi devoted himself fully to any one thing or person, and the thought that of all the creatures and interests in the world, he had chosen him, had an excited shiver run up his spine.

The traveling hands stopped once one of Kiyoomi’s hands came up to his neck, holding it front behind as he moved it to the side and fit himself in between the space of serpent’s shoulder and head. His warm breath repeatedly hit the sensitive skin of the serpent’s ear and once again he shivered in excitement.

“I think the heavens themselves would shake.”

The serpent threw his head back at the admission and fingers gripped shoulders as his exposed neck was showered in soft bites and kisses, and it was as his head hung and his eyes peered at the upside down, starry night sky that for the first time in his life he actually felt grateful to the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)   
>  [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)   
> 


End file.
